Question: $\dfrac{3}{8} - \dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{3 \times 1}{8 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 1}{8 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{3}{8}} - {\dfrac{2}{8}} $ $ = \dfrac{{3} - {2}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{8}$